Electroconductive compositions and a process for preparing them are described in European Patent Application Publication No. 0359569, which published on Mar. 21, 1990, and is entitled "IMPROVED ELECTROCONDUCTIVE COMPOSITION AND PROCESS OF PREPARATION". The process described in European Patent Publication No. 0359569 (hereinafter referred to as "EPO '569"), for preparing ECP compositions requires providing a substrate comprising an amorphous hydroxylated or active silica-containing material. The hydroxyl groups on the substrate may enhance the chemical interaction among the silica-containing solid, and an aqueous solution of tin and antimony salts in order to form the desired ECP compositions. The substrate was prepared by coating a finely divided core material with silica prepared in an active form by adding an aqueous solution of an alkali silicate, such as sodium silicate or potassium silicate and a mineral acid, such as sulfuric acid or hydrochloric acid to an agitated suspension of core material. The core material was optionally removed to produce a hollow silica shell.
A coating layer comprising hydrous oxides of tin and antimony was then applied to the hydroxylated silica substrate surface by adding aqueous solutions of hydrolyzable tin and antimony salts to a slurry of the substrate.